Tenacious Destiny
by obsessiveimagination
Summary: Will Edward find the girl in his dreams? Will Bella find her angel? What happens when the two vamp families, Jasper Emmett Edward and Esme, vs. Alice Rosalie Bella and Carlisle come together to face a common destiny? Do you want to find out?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

An uncommon quiet covered the house, as I leafed through all the company papers I was in charge of. _Emmet must not be home or else his booming laughter at his owns rude snappy comments would be ringing throughout the house._

Little by little, I disposed of all files, as I heard the door to house squeak downstairs.

_They're home._

-------------------------

_Edward, sweetie, are you home?-_ my adoptive mother Esme thought.

_Ed, stop feeling so grim, I just come in and I'm surrounded by despair,-_ Jasper one of my brothers told me as he came in.

_Yo bro, had any dirty fantasies about your little brunette lately?-_ Emmet, my knucklehead of a brother snickered at his own little joke. _Typical Emmet._

I finished with all the papers, sighed and was downstairs at the blink of an eye.

"Hey Mom, guys, shopping again?-I asked casually. I knew the answer to that question the fraction of a second I saw all the designer shopping bags in the stairway. _Well, when you have the money to buy anything, why shouldn't you? _I saw Jasper sigh, again, as Emmet rolled his eyes.

"What Emmet, no curvy, leggy blondes for you at the mall to stare at?- I joked as he growled at me.

"Edward be nice,"- Esme pretended to scold me.

"Yeah Edward be nice. I'm not head over Jimmy Choos for a human girl, who may I remind you is probably either dead or very very old by now." –a growl left my throat, menacing, while I glared at my stupid vampire of a brother Emmet, as I felt a wave of calm crash over me.

"Thanks Jasper,"- I turned around and told Jasper.

_No problem man, I know how much you love that girl, even if she is a human. I can feel all the love rolling off of you and sometimes it's so strong I have to leave the room.-_Jasper, the brother that _does_ have brains, unlike Emmet comforted me.

"Edward, maybe Emmet is right, maybe you should move on."- My mouth hung open in shock as I spun to face an apologetic Esme. I so did not expect this from her. "I mean, I don't want to see you hurt like this."

_Oh, so that makes sense. But there's nothing that can change time so I never would have looked at her gorgeous doe brown eyes who awoke my dead heart. If so, she would be dead now. And I wouldn't, since I'm immortal. Did I mention we're vampires?_

Flashback _50 years ago_

_Being a vampire, well it has its perks, like being able to get all the money, time and freedom in the world, before you died, which would be….never, unless the Volturi came after you. _

_It was in one of these trips that my life changed in a flash. Me, my adoptive brothers and our mom, were driving along site a route somewhere called Forks, Washington. A tiny always cloudy little town. In other words, boring yet beneficial for us seeing as to how all vampires "sparkle" in the sun. it was then, my idiot of a brother reminded us of our thirst, and how we needed to hunt. Since I was the driver, I decided to make a quick parking in a place where I could only guess that it was the parking lot of the school right in front of me, Forks High. We got out of the car quickly, as we darted in the nearby woods to hunt._

_Did I mention we call ourselves vegetarians, since we do not drink the blood of humans, rather than the blood of animals? _

_The woods, gave me a creepy feeling, as if we were being watched, and a stink remained in the air. However, one single smell, of beautiful freesias, tempted me to follow it toward the school's parking lot. _

_Me, Emmet, Jasper and Esme were filled and our insides felt slushy as we quickly walked into the parking lot. Our walk was now decreased exponentially since we could see that the students were getting out of the school, and could now see us. Once again, I smelled the alluring freesias in the air. I followed the scent with my eyes, to a stunningly beautiful brown haired girl. I gasped. She was listening to music, as she walked toward a very old red truck and leaned on it._

_Tires squealing across the parking lot, coming from a big black van snapped me out of my daze._

_Oh my freaking god._

_The unknown girl, spun around at the sound, as she saw the van skidding across the icy lot and coming straight for her. HER. _

_I could not stand there and do nothing. In a flash, I was by the side of the girl, carrying her in my arms, as I pulled her to safety. Although that did not do much. This girl was either a danger magnet, or cursed. The black van bumped the rear end of her red old truck and ricocheted to hit her…again. _

_She saw it coming, but she didn't even flinch. She was staring at me, my face so close to hers, her deep eyes conveying curiosity, gratefulness and something else I could not find a name for. Love? No, it was lust probably, due to my enhanced good looks. _

_The damned van skidded toward us at a surprising fast speed. I flipped her on the ground carefully behind me, as I pulled out my hands in front of me and stopped the van with my hands, pushing it away to a stop. Piece of cake._

_Damn. She saw the whole thing. I felt two pairs of arms grab hold of me, as students started coming rushing toward the scene. Emmet and Jasper, pulled me along them, and out of sight, as we joined Esme, who had started the car and was now revving the engine impatiently, as I was flung in the backseat with Emmet, while Jasper got shotgun._

"_Edward, what the hell was that for"_

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_Sweetie are you ok?_

_Questions bombarded me as the car went 100 miles an hour into the road, leaving everything behind us, leaving HER behind me._

"_I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand there and do nothing. She was going to get crushed. I couldn't let that happen. Not to her."-I murmured with my head in my hands._

_I looked up to see three pairs of eyes looking at me in incredulity. _

"_Man, we aren't saying anything about that. In fact, congrats, oh daily hero of ours."- Emmet chuckled._

"_Yeah Edward, we're just surprised that you didn't smell the scent of other vampires in the area. Two scents were actually getting stronger so I'm guessing they were in the school grounds."-Jasper told me._

"_WHAT?! How did I miss this? Oh, it must have been the scent of freesias I was paying attention to. Her scent."- I said embarrassingly._

"_Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I told Em and Jas to come and grab you away from the scent of those vampires. I don't want any of you to be hurt."-Esme said lovingly. _

"_It's ok, I understand, but what are vampires doing there? Damn, I hope they don't do anything to her. And I hope she won't remember me there. Shit."_

"_Oooohhh Eddie got a crush, Eddie got a crush. Didn't you smooch her first? Awww."-Emmet, as annoying as usual said. God he's not going to let this go for decades. _

"_Shut up Emmet, I have no crush, and I told you to not call me Eddie! I despise the name!- I do not know where all this anger came from all of a sudden but I felt a wave of calm cool me down coming from Jasper. _

_The rest of the ride, went on peacefully, as I blocked everyone's thoughts out and kept replaying the scene in my head. Staring into those deep brown eyes. God, what did she do to me? And why didn't I head her thoughts as she stared up at me? _

_Damn. My life is so screwed. _

_-----_Present.

"Hello Eddie. Earth to Eddie." Emmet crooned as his hands waved frantically in front of my face, and I brought myself back from the clear memory. "Come on Eddie. This is exactly what I'm talking about. You are always staring in space, thinking about her. Snap out of it. She's old now. And wrinkly. Don't tell you have a new hobby of screwing old wrinkly ladies."

"Emmet, how dare you?"-Esme playfully hit his head, as Jasper failed to hold in his chuckles. "I would be considered old by now, seeing as how I have 250 years in this existence."

We all burst into laughter by then.

"Mom, if you hadn't noticed you're a babe. You're only in your twenties. Actually we're all babes." – declared Emmet as he started feeling himself up under the black tight shirt he was wearing. His face was one of self-admiration, which brought about another round of laugher.

"I have to go hunt"- I explained as I stood up and went to the door. _If only to lose myself again, in the eyes of the beautiful creature that captivated and still brought flutters to my dead cold heart._


	2. CONFUSED

**Thanks so much for reading my story. You don't know how happy you made me when my inbox was filled with story alerts, in just one day.**

**But I know one thing that would be make happier and update faster.**

**Ta da dum…. REVIEWS**

**Please my dear readers, leave a review, with comments or anything really.**

**My ego needs a boost sometimes.**

**Pretty Please? With a sexy vampire on top?**

BPOV

_50 Years Ago_

_This was stupid, I thought to myself as I grabbed my book bag from my locker and swung it over my shoulder._

_I knew I should have never agreed to play in gym, what with my constant tripping over flat surfaces, nevermind my explosive state with a potential ball in my hand. Poor kid, I must have hit his head pretty bad for him to be dazed like that. But on the other hand, coach Clapp now knows to NOT assign me to any dangerous games. Stupid dodge ball._

_Continue to argue with me, myself and I, I walked out of the school door, with my earplugs on as I searched for Alice and Rosalie over the crowd. _

_The cold, freezing air hit me like a truck. I zipped up my jacket, and braced myself against the wind. Too bad I didn't notice the ice on the road, as I slipped but on the last second, my instincts for saving-myself-from-another-embarrassment, a constant occurrence, kicked in and I took hold of the rail down the staircase to keep myself from falling._

_The furious wind whipped my hair and lashed it across my face as I searched the parking lot for Rosalie's BMV. There it was, shining bright red as ever, but with no Rose or Alice in it._

_I felt a smile on my lips whenever I thought of my two best friends, Alice and Rose. Correction. My two best and only vampire friends. _

_Vampires. Ha. I still can't believe this is real. Vampires didn't exist for me, until well I ran across Alice and Rose, and well their adoptive father as well, Carlisle._

_I thought my luck had changed for the better seeing as how they weren't compelled to drink my blood right there and then. Alice on the other hand, thought it was destiny._

_The little pixie, who had the ability to see visions of the future saw me as becoming a vampire in the future. _

_As much as I wanted to, I didn't know how to approach that subject around my friends._

_I scoffed._

_If Alice had visions of the future, then she should know I was waiting, impatiently if I might add, next to my old rust red old truck, which I loved, to give her the data results I received for our science fair project._

_I do not know why, but I felt like I was being watched, and weirdly enough, I was not creeped out by it. _

_That's when I heard it._

_Tires screeching along the icy black lot, as a van whipped in sight, its crash destination, my truck, and me leaning beside it._

_Oh crap._

_My luck really hasn't changed._

_I stood there transfixed and waited for the predicted impact. _

_And it did come, but not from the side I was expecting it from. _

_Something, no, someone crashed me into their arms and pulled me out of harm's way, in a speed I could only fathom to be vampire speed._

_Yes, exactly, having been the unfortunate piggy back rider of Alice, who was, mind you, 4 feet 10 inches, during her excursions in the forest._

_I looked up, expecting to see Alice or Rose holding me, but I was astounded to see, and effectively lose myself in the face and ochre eyes, just like Alice and Rose's, of a gorgeous guy. _

_Wow._

_He was staring right back into my eyes, into me soul._

_I was just aware of his strong muscular arms holding my to his sculpted ice cold chest._

_In a flash, as I heard a crash on the distance, he flipped me around, behind him in a protective animalistic stance. Ok I admit, I watched too much of Animal Planet back in Phoenix in the usual lonely Friday nights._

_His hand in front of him, waiting for the van coming toward us again…my stupid luck, and pushed it back to a stop._

_I was just about to open my mouth to say something, anything, to thank him, when two pairs of arms pulled him back and out of sight. _

_Noooooo. I thought, more like screamed to myself._

_I was vaguely aware of all the screams surrounding me, checking to see if I was alive. I only jerked out my trance as I felt Alice and Rose's freezing arms, so much like his, pulling my into a tight hug and away from the crowd of onlookers._

"_Bella, Bella I'm so sorry"-Alice sobbed tearlessly on my shoulder. I hesitantly patted her back. "I saw you getting crashed at the last second, but me and Rose were hunting and we were running so fast to get to you. I thought you would be dead."_

"_What happened Bella? How did you escape? Why did I sense the scent of other vampires in the air, and especially around you?-Rose asked me hurriedly._

_Just as I was about to open my mouth to respond, Alice tensed in my arms, as her eyes had a glazed over look. She was having a vision. Slowly, even by human standards, her mouth fell open in shock, and terror gripped her tiny body._

"_Alice, are you ok?"_

"_Alice what's wrong?" Both me and Rose asked at the same time. Alice just shook her head and said:_

"_We need to get you to Carlisle right now Bella, please?", as she gave Rose a look, at which point they both smelled the air, scowls and looks of terror covered their faces. _

_Rose swung me onto her back, piggy back style, as she took Alice's tiny hand in hers and dashed through to crowd, to her BMW, strapped me in, and took of in the street, the speed making my body fluids wanting to puke. I gripped tight to my leather seat, as she spun her car into and empty parking space in front of the hospital where Carlisle worked as a doctor._

_Alice came around and unstrapped my, pulled me into a tight hug around her body and carried me alongside Rose to the mail lobby._

"_Hi, can you please contact Dr. Cullen that his daughters are here and they need to see him immediately? And could you also ask him if he can take the day off as well? Thanks so much."-Rose smiled her dazzling smile at the dumbfounded male down in the front office as he quickly spun around to the phone to oblige her request._

_In a matter of seconds, Carlisle came down in his doctor's coat, but stopped abruptly as he saw the looks on his daughters' face._

"_What happened? Is Bella ok? What's going on?"-his usual calm face was now scrunched up in worry as he looked at me and his daughters. Over the months, I considered him family, and looked up at him like a father, although I would not admit this to Charlie, my dad whom I loved terribly._

"_Carlisle, I think it's better if we discuss this in our house"-Alice suggested, with my still clinging to her in a confused state._

_Without a word, we were back at the parking lot getting in the cars. This time, me and Rose in her BMW and Alice and Carlisle in his Mercedes. _

_The cars spun out of sight of the hospital and raced toward the road which would bring us to the huge mansion the Cullen's owned._

_With a million unanswered questions running through my mind, only one really stood out:_

_WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!_

_We reached the house in matter of minutes, after all considering the speed we were going we probably would have won first place in the Nascar Races for winning first._

_Again, I was carried out of my door, but this time by Carlisle who had wrapped his arms around me protectively, and which brought of batch of sensations to me back to when the stranger, or angel rather, who saved my life._

_Ok people I maybe be clumsy, but I can walk you know. I thought in irritation, although I could not help but wonder what Alice had seen to make them all act like this._

_The door opened and I found myself in the living room couch, by myself and three vampires hovering over me, pacing around._

"_Ok what the hell is going on? Why all this?"- I had finally found my voice and I was surprised to hear it come out as a little squeak. I saw all of them exchange a look and Alice cleared her throat._

"_Well, Bella, I had a vision which terrified me to no end."-ok, I knew that much myself so I nodded in encouragement for her to go on,-" I saw that we have some unwelcome visitors in Forks."_

"_Other vampires right? But the one that saved me had ochre eyes, exactly like yours after you feed, so I don't think they would be so unwelcome right?"- I certainly did not know where this was coming from, but I started feeling very defensive of my savior. I looked up and I saw all three vampires staring at me with mouths open._

"_No, Bella, not them, although I did not know they drunk animal blood like us, Alice saw three others, who DO drink human blood, and who were near the school during the accident and who unfortunately spotted you."- Rose tried to explain to me, still shaking her head as if I was crazy._

"_Me? What do I have to do with all of this?"- I looked around at them, my voice craking in fear._

"_Dear, I'm sorry to say this, but Alice saw that one of the group, is so infatuated with your blood, even now as we speak, he is looking for ways to corner you and drink your blood, and quench his thirst. It only angered him more that he could not have done so earlier, when firstly you were saved by that other vampire, whom I do not think he knows, and secondly, when Alice and Rose took you away from the scene. You can imagine how livid he must feel, seeing vampires comforting and caring for a simple human, who he considers prey."-Carlisle's golden eyes sparkled down at me with fatherly love and worry etched his perfect face. He gestured to Alice, who nodded silently, looking on the verge of sobbing again._

"_But ok, so this guy wants to kill me. What am I supposed to do now?"- I asked, honestly not seeing a way out of this mess I had gotten myself into. Blood really wasn't circulating around my brain well. _

"_See that's the catch, we can only think you have just three solutions,"-Rose said, "One, you let him get to you and you die."-she grimaced at this, "Two, you try to escape Forks with us and hope that he won't be able to follow or find you, or three. Carlisle bites you and you become one of us."_

_I stared at them, flabbergasted, my brain finally functioning, as I considered all the possibilities, each more confusing than the first._

"_What about Charlie? I don't want to hurt him."- I said in a whisper, my head in my hands. I felt two strong arms patting my back as Carlisle said soothingly:_

"_I'm really sorry hun, but he is going to be affected either way, whatever your decision is."_

_Oh, so great. But I had made my decision._

_I looked up again to find the anxious faces of my loving vampires. Alice's face has brightened up as she foresaw my answer. _

"…_.. I am ready to be a vampire…"- I exclaimed, causing bother Alice and Rose to squeak as Carlisle beamed at me._

"_So how do we pull this off without raising suspicion? After all, don't I have to be considered dead in the eyes of the humans? I feel sorry for Charlie though and Renee and Phil. But there's no other way. I'm sorry too for making you move because I assume this is what it's going to happen right? You can't have a newborn around here. I don't want to kill any humans."- I looked pleadingly at them, hoping they had any ideas. As always, I could count on Rose having some twisted idea of destruction on her mind, as I saw the smile just get bigger, grinning from ear to ear._

"_I have a plan!"- she said._

"_Bella are you ready now? I have to do it before the other vampires come,"-Carlisle said and all I remember after that is agreeing to it meekly._

_Then everything went dark._

**I hope you liked it. I was going to leave a cliffy but then I decided to be nice and not do so.**

**However I need to have REVIEWS my lovelies if you want an update soon.**

**Please?**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
